


We Meet Again

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His parents have always told him to never cross the border and associate himself with the vampires. But his eyes are too keen and his ears are too sharp for him not to hear the sweet call of his name, “Yixing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the reLAY Summer Fest :)

For centuries, vampires and werewolves have lived in peace. Small altercations arise from time to time but as long as each keep to their own side of the land, no one gets harmed. Yixing knows this, that his feet need to stay within the borders, a foot over the side already means trespassing. However, right now, he’s already more than just a few steps away from his home where the border is just a few feet away from their house. Being the son of an alpha and being an alpha himself, their family is one of the many assigned by their chieftain to live near the border to make certain that no vampire dares to cross it. The teen reckons that he will be punished for leaving his house and stepping foot in forbidden ground but he is sure that the person he is following, a tall cloaked figure, is the man who called his name while he is in deep sleep. And Yixing is nothing but curious.

It has been going on for days, weeks even, that whenever he looks across the fenced border he always sees a hooded figure or a shadow passing by. He knows his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him as he is a werewolf and nothing goes past his eyes.

Over the course of a few days, a sense of longing grew within him and he felt sad whenever he looked outside and didn’t see the tall figure. And then a week ago, he started hearing a voice calling out his name. It’s not just a figment of his imagination, the deep and sweet voice saying his name sounded like it was just beside his ear. He tried to ignore it, chastising himself for being too dependent in the attention the man from the other has been giving him. But alas, his control only lasted him a week, his curiosity raising himself from the bed when he heard the voice saying his name so lovingly once again. And that is how he found himself walking in the forest with nothing but a hoodie over his oversized shirt and sweatpants.

“Who are you?” Yixing tried to get the other’s attention, who, ever since the young werewolf crossed the border, has turned his back and started walking deeper into the forest without saying a single word to the other. “If you don’t say anything I will go back home.” The teen’s words seem to have an effect on the other who Yixing can presume to be a vampire, seeing as he is in the land of such beings. The werewolf cautiously steps back, a twig snapping beneath his joggers has the tall man turning slightly as if checking whether the teen has decided to leave. But Yixing stays where he is, brain calculating whether he can make a run for it if ever the vampire decides to do anything that isn’t abiding of the rules. The tall figure’s words however, makes his brain stop from formulating plans, triggering something more than just curiosity out of the smaller male.

“Don’t you remember me at all?” The taller male faces Yixing, walking towards the teen with careful steps before stopping just a meter away from the other. Now that there is only a little space between them, the werewolf can see their height difference, how much taller the other is but he somehow finds comfort in it especially when his eyes finally land on the man’s face. The vampire has removed the hood that’s been hiding his face with the heavy shadows of the night and Yixing is reminded why there are borders; not only because the vampires are vicious creatures who lust for nothing but blood but because they are such handsome beings, their face and figure easily luring anyone who sees them. At that moment, the teen feels like he just bit on the bait as his eyes cannot seem to go anywhere but the taller male’s face. When the vampire speaks once more, Yixing feels his knees grow weak, chastising his inner alpha for not showing the strength it needs to impose on others. 

“You don’t remember anything?” The question has Yixing puzzled but he really doesn’t remember a single thing about this man whose face he has only seen now. “Then maybe a kiss will remind you of who I am.” The suggestion has the werewolf sputtering, taking another step back away from the vampire but not too far.

“A what?” He exclaims, “I don’t even know you but you’re suggesting a kiss? What the hell?” Yixing’s rambling pulls a chuckle out of the vampire, making the teen stop short and just watch and listen as the tones mingle with the cold breeze and surround them.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want,” the vampire offers his hand to Yixing, pulling it back to his side when the teen crosses his arms over his chest.

“I can’t trust you that easily,” the smaller one retorts, throwing the other the most menacing look his soft features can conjure.

“Yet you’ve followed me this far,” the vampire smiles, it’s warm and not threatening, something Yixing isn’t expecting from a so-called cold-blooded creature. When the teen looks back, he can’t see their house anymore, not even the outline of it and he knows he’s doomed. “Come,” the tall male beckons him once more when he has faced the other again, “maybe the things I will show you will help you remember.” 

Usually Yixing’s instincts would tell him to run, his inner wolf would growl and instruct him to attack but he feels no panic and no rush as the tall figure turns around once more and starts walking again. The werewolf finds himself stumbling after the other’s footsteps, looking around him to see if there are any vampires hiding behind tree trunks to pounce at him. The tall figure seems to have noticed this as he tells the teen, “You don’t need to worry about others, they know not to come to my land.” The statement informs Yixing that the man he is following must be a really old vampire as they are the only ones capable of having their own lands; the new ones do not have enough money to purchase their own and opt to live in apartments instead.

“You haven’t told me your name,” the teen blurts out, feeling unfair that the other knows his but he doesn’t know what to call the other.

“Yifan,” the vampire says, turning around as they reach a gate stuck in between two massive walls that covers the view of the house inside, “Wu Yifan.” A jolt of electricity makes Yixing straighten his back, a sense of familiarity from hearing the name makes him look at the other’s face again but he can’t quite remember yet where he heard that name, much less to put the face and the name together. Before he can even think deeper, the vampire finally opens the gate to reveal an old mansion of three-stories. His face almost drops at how huge the place is, it is fit for a king and Yixing belatedly wonders if the other is of royal descent, since they don’t really talk much about the vampire society other than how to avoid them and what signs to look for when they are suspecting someone to be a vampire.

“You live here?” Yixing asks dumbly as his eyes follow the façade that immediately shows one of the status of its owner, internally yelling at himself for how stupid he sounded with the question.

“Funny,” the vampire says as he turns around again after locking the gate, “you said the same thing before.” The werewolf furrows his eyebrows at the other’s comment but continues to follow the taller male. Each step has him trying to remember if he ever said such a thing to anyone before but no matter how hard he wracks his brain, he can’t find any answer.

The hinges of Yixing’s mouth loosens when they finally enter the mansion. It is as opulent as to be expected of it, gold and marble littering the whole place, no sign of its age can be seen anywhere, the paintings that hang on the walls are varied and show the many centuries that the house has withstood. Warm yellow light comes from the chandeliers suspended above their heads as flowers of every kind fill the hallways with their aroma, simultaneously bombarding the werewolf's nose with its thousand scents.

“Do you like it?” Yifan inquires, a lack of confidence hinted in his voice and the way his thick eyebrows furrow has the teen wondering why he is trying to impress Yixing.

“It’s a lovely place,” he answers honestly, “but why did you bring me here?”

“Because,” the vampire hesitates for a while, losing the air of confidence he seems to constantly have around him. When he looks up, he makes sure to meet Yixing’s eyes then he continues, “because this is where you belong.” 

The words that follow are what makes the werewolf stand frozen in place, “With me.”

With puzzled eyes, the werewolf looks to where the man has moved from behind Yixing to the foot of the grand staircase, “Come, I’ll show you something.” His feet move in their own accord, following the path the other took–up the stairs and into a hallway that is lit with smaller lamps stuck to the wall. The teen, thinking he is entering a vampire’s house, imagined dimly lit rooms and a stinky den but so far his assumptions have been proven wrong by how homely the place has been. 

When they reach the end of the hallway, Yifan opens a double door and the first thing Yixing sees are the walls of book, instantly assuming that they are in the library and his heart sings with joy. Usually, alphas of his kind would be into physical activities, sports and the like but Yixing prefers staying in his room and reading a good novel. He almost rushes into the room as it invites him in but he stops himself, only entering when the vampire smiles at him, his fangs barely visible, with a hand gesturing for the younger to go inside. When the werewolf turns to his left, he stops in his tracks and eyes the painting hanging between two book shelves. He looks towards the vampire who has stepped closer to him but still keeps himself a good distance away from the teen, a small smile on his lips as his eyes softly look at Yixing’s. The younger looks at the painting once again and he knows his eyes can’t be wrong, the person on the portrait looks exactly just like him.

“That…” The smaller one points to the painting, still unbelieving of what is in front of him.

“Is you.” Yifan continues for him, feeling the elder’s gaze still on him as he eyes the portrait. He looks at the similarities and differences he has with the person in the painting. The man is wearing clothes Yixing has only seen in Renaissance-themed movies, the high frilly collars making him itch even just by looking at them. He has long blond hair that is gathered and tied at the back of his head. And while Yixing’s eyes are a lighter shade of brown in his human form, this man’s eyes are the same as his wolf form’s eyes, crimson. The man’s skin is pale like Yifan’s and the werewolf already knows just by looking at his features that he is or was a vampire himself.

“That is when I met you in your first life.” The tall figure walks closer to him as the information spills from his mouth. “You were a vampire like me, born into the world as such.” Yixing’s eyes are still on the portrait, absorbing everything that the other is telling him and trying to make sense of them all. “Your mother was once human but was turned by your father and then they had you.”

After a few beats of silence, Yixing asks without looking away from the painting, “What happened to me?” He hears the elder hesitate but Yifan still answers him, hearing the honesty in his words.

“Your home was attacked by a pack of wolves.” there is pain oozing from the vampire’s words as if he is brought back to that day once again. “I couldn’t save you.” The elder looks down, fingers fiddling the lining of his cloak, “I thought I should just kill myself as well so I did everything but someone was always there to stop me.” 

This makes Yixing turn to the tall male, eyes wide as he hears the story the other is telling him. He wonders if he should make him stop but even before he can ask him to do so, the vampire is already sharing the rest. “However, after three centuries I found you again.” Yifan looks up as if mimicking his mood, the slight lift in his aura faltering again, “You were human then.” The vampire points to the space between the next two shelves and Yixing moves, following where the elder’s hand is directing him. 

The portrait he sees this time looks more like him, the person’s eyes are brown now although his hair is pitch black and slightly hidden beneath a hat. The Yixing on the picture has a suit on and round glasses, things that the werewolf doesn’t wear himself but can feel himself drawn to the colours they are in as if remembering himself buying the same fashion.

“If we met before and I really am a reincarnation of that person,” Yixing whispers, “does that mean I died in that life too?” The werewolf points towards the portrait in front of him, facing the other afterwards to get a nod and a slight frown.

“I thought you would allow me to turn you into a vampire again but you refused,” Yifan explains, gaze cast to the intricately detailed tiles. “Even in your deathbed, you refused. But you promised me, even in your first life, that we will see each other again and again and again.” 

Yixing is too deep in thought, trying out the pieces of the puzzles together that he didn’t notice the vampire advancing towards him. Only when he feels a cold touch to his cheek does he snap out of his reverie. Yifan flinches but doesn’t remove his fingers from where they’re touching the heated skin of the werewolf’s flesh.

“I’ve waited 200 years just to see you again,” the vampire tells Yixing, blue lifeless eyes warm despite their colour, as if invigorated by finding his soulmate once more.

“You waited,” the werewolf breathed out, brain empty of words to say. “Why?”

“Because you promised,” there is sadness in the elder’s eyes, for a brief moment Yixing saw in them the weight of the centuries he’s walked the earth but there’s also joy in them that easily tramples the sorrow. “And I know you never break your promises.”

Unconsciously, the teen closes his eyes and leans into the other’s touch despite it being glacial. The question that falls from his lips curious, “What are we?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The tone the elder used is one of teasing but Yixing doesn’t seem to mind as the vampire’s voice lulls the beating of the smaller one’s heart. “We are bound by love.” Yifan finally cups the teen’s cheeks with both of his palms, the younger opens his eyes and meets the other’s as the vampire says the obvious, “We’re lovers, Yixing.”

\/\/\/\/\/

Making Yixing completely grasp the idea of him and Yifan being together and even married in his second life was hard on the vampire’s end even if he had countless proofs and his undying love for the younger, the werewolf is still suspicious. It doesn’t stop the elder from convincing him however, giving him a tour of the mansion to somehow remind him of the places he loved in the huge abode. But when the younger sees the front door, his eyes linger on the heavy wood.

“Yixing, please,” the vampire’s touch is cold around his wrist but the teen doesn’t pull away, his voice bleeds with something akin to desperation and that’s what his words clearly convey. “I can’t lose you again.”

“What about my family, Yifan?” There is no bite in Yixing’s words, just genuine concern for his parents who he knows will worry over him, “Have you even considered them? They will get worried when they find me missing tomorrow or smell your scent on my clothes when I come back.”

The vampire lets go of the younger’s wrist, “I have communicated with them.”

“You what?” Yixing’s eyes grow as huge as saucers at the fact that his parents have stayed in communication with a vampire. Although this is not forbidden as long as neither cross the border, he is still appalled by his parents’ actions.

“Ever since I first saw you, I’ve started talking to them.” The werewolf wonders when the old vampire first caught sight of him but he can’t quite remember seeing the tall figure before. “I asked them nicely but they threatened me not to come close to you.”

“Of course, they’re my parents and you’re a vampire,” the younger’s tone makes the tall male whimper silently, feeling pain from meeting his lover again. The vampire had expected the werewolf to remember even just a little bit or if he can’t that he would be more open-minded and sympathize with his long wait for him, not criticize him and remind him of what he is; an enemy and a threat to the werewolves.

“I know, that’s why I tried really hard, Yixing.” Yifan sounds exasperated, remembering himself always taking detours towards the Zhang household just to catch a glimpse of the young werewolf before being pushed away by the younger’s parents. “But no matter what I do I am drawn to you.” The vampire looks up and meets eyes with the smaller male, keeping the distance between them to show his respect for the other. “I am asking only a few days. If you are not happy with me then you may leave and go back home.”

“And what will happen to you?” The question comes out from Yixing’s mouth without much thought, the younger regretting it the moment he sees the vampire fidget in his place.

“I’ll wait again.” There’s a small smile on the taller male’s face when he looks up. He shrugs and adds, “That’s all I can do.”

Yixing’s heart constricts at the undying love the vampire has for him or for whoever it is that he became a reincarnation of. Yifan looks away and faces the hallway they were about to take before they stopped at the top of the staircase. The younger wonders why this man of great physical qualities is just here, by himself, waiting for him when he can go out there and easily find himself another man or woman, thinking he will for sure bring home not just one but many if he pleases.

“Would you at least want to finish seeing the whole place?” The vampire inquires, his gaze still set on the door at the end of the hallway. Yixing shrugs and waits for the elder to start walking again, following closely behind and halting when the other does.

“This is your bedroom.” Yifan informs him before looking to the right where another hallway is, this one shorter than the other two he has walked on. “Over there,” the vampire points to another door at the end of the short hallway, “is mine.” Yixing tries not to think that the words are suggestive, that they are just informative so that he knows where to look for the elder if he needs anything. He wills away the blush blooming on the apples of his cheeks and the incomprehensible heat rising in his body, hoping the vampire doesn’t see it as him being swayed by the taller male’s words. Without anywhere else to hide himself, as the ground doesn’t seem to be willing to swallow him, he opens the door to what Yifan said is his room.

The place is just like the rest of the mansion with good lighting that allows Yixing to see the interior of the room. It seems to be in keeping with how it has been since before; a four poster bed sits in the middle of the room, the heavy draperies by the window look ancient but new at the same time and the rest of the room still has a touch of the 1800s. In front of the bed stands a bookshelf filled with novels that Yixing reckons must have been read by his past self. Classics line each shelf and the younger can’t help but reach out and trace the spine of the books, hesitating when he reaches up for an original version of Bram Stoker’s Dracula that is on the top shelf.

His back suddenly feels cold and an arm longer than his effortlessly removes the old book from where’s been squeezed by the others surrounding it. “It’s yours so don’t think twice about reading them,” Yifan tells him as the elder presents him the book. He looks at the other before taking the offered item, thanking the taller male as he opens the brittle cover carefully.

“Have you read this?” Yixing inquires as his eyes scan the words on the yellowing paper, its edges already brown with the years it has been sitting on the shelf.

“Something like that.” Yifan remembers how the younger had read the book for him when he first got hold of a copy of it, pulling the vampire to his room enthusiastically before opening the book with the elder’s head resting on his lap. The tall male can still feel the way Yixing’s hands combed through his hair as each word falls from his lips. The memory inevitably makes him look to where the reincarnation of his beloved–no–where his beloved _is_ standing. The colour of his hair is different but everything else, even his height, is the same.

The werewolf can feel the elder’s gaze on him so he steps back, pretending that he is going to the table situated beside the windows. In reality, he just wants to get away from the intense eyes that are watching him.

“You should sleep, Yixing,” the vampire tells him when he takes a seat and sets the book on the table. “You have all the time to read when you wake up.” The younger just nods but doesn’t follow through, hands cradling the book as he leans against the back of the chair. Yifan doesn’t force him, stepping back to retreat to his own room but before he can leave, the younger calls for him.

“Yifan?” The taller male turns around, eager to have a conversation with the other again even though he knows Yixing needs to sleep. Hand on the door knob, the vampire hums to let the other know that he is listening and then he patiently waits for what the younger has to say. “If I leave and return to my house, I will be shun by my people,” the werewolf says with a calm demeanour as his eyes pretend to move from line to line. “You lured me here knowing this, didn’t you?” His words don’t carry the accusation it should but it frightens Yifan more that this is how Yixing sees him.

“No, I didn’t think of that.” The elder chews on his bottom lip, “You came here invited so if you do decide to return,” he balks when the words come out of his mouth, “nothing bad should happen to you.” With a hint of threat in his voice, Yifan adds, “No one should dare harm you.” 

Yixing just nods, storing the information in his head and keeping mum afterwards, hoping the vampire will get the hint that he wants to be alone already. But before the taller male completely leaves the room, his voice pleads once more, “I’m still hoping you’ll stay, Yixing.” And then the door is closed shut.

\/\/\/\/\/

Many a times, Yixing looks out the window and gauges how silently he can open the gates without prompting anyone nearby to hear the metal from scraping against the floor. A part of him is still confused as to why he is there even though Yifan has given him an explanation for their meeting, one that doesn’t seem impossible. A part of him also has him sitting there with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he thinks of his parents and how they will take his leave, not wanting them to think that he chose the vampire over them. All of it points to the werewolf wanting to go back home–back to his normal life, where he is Yixing, not a reincarnation of a vampire’s first love.

However, despite his many worries, something tells Yixing not to return home, so he doesn’t, even if he knows that this is against everything that he grew up learning. His wolf is also inexplicably feeling calm even when the vampire is around despite the teen’s apparent anxiety in the presence of the elder.

 

It’s already been a week since he has decided to stay. And even though he still wants to see if his parents are doing well, he also can’t deny the fact that he is at peace in Yifan’s mansion–something that he has never been able to feel anywhere else, not even his own room at home.

The vampire has been a very good host as well, always making sure that there is enough food for Yixing and that the other is entertained enough to stay. The library has been the teen’s favourite place, devouring the books that line the shelves and having Yifan’s servants bring him food in the room full of books. When the elder urges him to eat at the dining table, the werewolf rejects it, hoping the distance will somehow give him reason to forget that he is here because of the vampire. But halfway through the week, the taller male decides to move the meals to where the younger is, giving the other no escape especially when Yifan finds him in his room.

 

On Yixing’s second week, the vampire comes into his room without a cart of food rolling before him. The tall male stops by the table and slides an envelope close to where the younger’s hands are holding onto his latest book.

“A letter from your parents.” This piques the werewolf’s interest and takes a cautious look towards the white item beside him. “I communicated with them about your stay here,” the vampire tells him honestly, “they’ve only responded now.”

“Is this to make me feel alright with staying here?” Yixing asks, trying to sound accusing but he cannot forget the fact that the elder was thoughtful enough to give the teen’s parents knowledge about what happened.

“No,” Yifan answers plainly. “I know you’re worried about them and what their reaction will be to your decision. I always factor in everything in your life, Yixing.” When the younger doesn’t say anything, stunned by how the elder always puts the teen’s concerns before anything else, the vampire adds, “I will give you privacy.” Then he leaves without another word.

After reading his parents’ message, Yixing is finally able to be concrete with his decision without feeling burdened about leaving them behind. He will stay, if not for Yifan, for himself.

_‘Be where you are the happiest.’_

\/\/\/\/\/

Three years after, Yixing finds himself waking up with the sun peeking through the horizon, the first rays of the morning warming up his naked body cocooned in a thick trench coat. Despite Yifan’s body being colder than what should be comfortable, he nuzzles further into the elder’s neck, tightening his arms around the vampire’s torso. He has been finding himself in such a situation for the past years because the elder always insists on joining him in his hunts to ensure that his wolf will stay within the ten acres of Yifan’s land. The younger always protested in the beginning, being the cause of their many arguments in the start of Yixing’s stay but over time he let it go. The taller male never asked why he’s stopped arguing but even if asked, Yixing will never admit that having Yifan around makes his wolf happier; Lay runs faster and is more playful when he finds game in the vast land. Also, he will never say that the elder always pulling him close in his wolf form after he satiates his hunger makes his heart flutter. Whenever he wakes up from a night of full moon, he’ll always find himself naked in between the vampire’s arms with Yifan’s coat the only thing covering his body.

Over the course of just three years, the younger has stayed back in the vampire’s estate, getting to know the elder and himself better. Halfway through the first year, he realizes that the taller male is someone he cannot live without, despite the petty fights and the differences they have. And it's not that Yixing grew to love Yifan within those years. Sure, the way the vampire cares for him and always puts the younger before himself had the smaller’s heart fluttering and falling for him as each day passed but the werwolf is also certain that that’s not the main reason why he chose to be with the tall male. He realized some months after deciding to live in the mansion with the vampire that what the elder said is true, that they are bound by love. It's something that he cannot run away from no matter how hard he tries. He will always return to Yifan.

“What are you thinking of?” The vampire’s deep voice reverberates throughout and vibrates against his torso, the way his fingers move to pat down Yixing’s awry hair soothes the younger and makes the smaller one melt further onto the strong chest he’s used as his bed for the night and for many nights before. He feels the elder kiss the crown of his head before inhaling deeply. When the younger asked why he smelled Yixing the first time he did, he told the werewolf that his aroma is different after a hunt, more saccharine and intense. Yifan even does it after the smaller shifts to his wolf form, inhaling the mixed scent of the woods and the earth. However, no matter how enamored the taller male looks like with his essence, the vampire’s eyes dilating every time he catches a whiff of the other’s fragrance, he never bit Yixing. The smaller male can see however, how hard the elder always restrains himself from just sinking his teeth on the stretch of unblemished skin on the werewolf’s pale neck.

The younger’s silence prompts the taller male to place his hand on Yixing’s shoulder, his next question whispered into the layers of the werewolf’s matted hair, “Is something troubling you, love?”

Yixing shakes his head, face disappearing further into Yifan’s neck, the tip of his nose turning cold as he traces the side of the pale column with it. The elder chuckles before pulling the smaller one closer to him by the waist, tightening his embrace around the werewolf while Yixing breathes hot puffs of air to his cold skin. “Should we go back now?” When the younger tightens his hold on the taller male’s torso, Yifan chides, “Or maybe not. Here’s fine too.” 

The smaller one clicks his tongue and pulls away, looking the elder in the eye. The softness in the elder’s blue orbs makes him worry his lips and lose the bite in his words when he says, “You should carry me back home for that.” The word home doesn’t feel strange to say for him anymore but it always has Yifan’s eyes widening whenever Yixing refers to the mansion as his home now. A wide smile spreads across the elder’s lips when the werewolf yelps as the vampire places an arm under his knees and behind his shoulder before hoisting him up to carry the younger bridal style.

“Yifan?” Yixing calls out to the elder, fingers interlocked behind the other’s neck as he observes the taller male’s face. The vampire looks down for a split second to make eye contact and hums. What the smaller male requests of him has the elder stopping in the middle of the forest with an expression that asks whether the younger is really asking for it. The werewolf nods more fervently than he’s ever done before, eyes looking straight into Yifan’s, knowing well that this is a decision made not just by a part of himself but by every fiber of his being. So with more finality and command in his voice, Yixing places a hand on the vampire’s cheek and says, “Change me.”

\/\/\/\/\/

Yixing’s mouth hangs agape as Yifan’s lips moves across his chest, leaving red marks all over his body, his sharp teeth drawing blood as he nibbles and his tongue catches every drop of it. The vampire is obviously feasting on him and the younger can’t even be bothered by it because of the praises coming out of the elder’s lips. When the elder stretches his arms up, the smaller male thought that his limbs will be restrained but Yifan just licks up from his flank, his cold tongue, deeply contrasting with Yixing’s heated skin, doesn’t miss the younger’s armpit, and stopping only when he’s reached the other’s elbows. The werewolf thought that he will giggle, maybe even laugh when he felt the elder approaching the ticklish area but his body betrays him and a moan escapes his lips instead, prompting the vampire to repeat the action on the other side. Yixing should be disgusted and turn away when Yifan leans down to capture his lips but instead he cranes his neck and reaches up to meet the vampire’s lips. The difference in their temperature forges a deeper desire in Yixing, tickling his arousal more to the surface as the vampire’s fangs graze his plump lips and as Yifan’s tongue memorizes the taste of his mouth.

When the elder pulls away, the smaller one follows his lips, eyes closed as he reaches for another searing kiss. However, Yifan allows him nothing but a peck before combing a hand through the younger’s brown locks, eyes intense as he looks at the other’s. With nothing but a wisp of air separating their lips, the vampire asks, “Are you sure about this?” Yixing’s nod has him giving a follow up question, “You do know the consequences of this, right? You will lose everything, love.”

“No, I won’t,” Yixing easily releases one of his hands from where Yifan has been holding them above his head, placing it on the elder’s cheek, “forever with you sounds like something more than what I have right now.” He gives the taller male a dimpled smile, genuine and light as his eyes convey the message his lips can’t. “Besides,” his thumb strokes the apple of the vampire’s cheek, the elder closes his eyes as he leans into the warmth, “I think I need to make a new promise.” This statement opens the vampire's eyes, wide in question as a strangled _‘what’_ leaves his lips. Yixing cradles Yifan’s face closer until their lips are touching before he breathes into the other’s mouth, “A promise to stay beside you _forever_.” His words causes a well of desire to surge from the vampire, the elder pushing his lips to claim Yixing’s once again, promises of forever interspersed between the smacking noises of their kiss. 

As with other nights that Yifan holds the younger, he covers every inch of the smaller body with his love bites but this time he does draw blood in some of them especially in areas where Yixing’s pulse beats against his skin. The vein spills blood when the vampire allows his teeth to cut through the skin. His tongue laves the scratched skin, soothing it with a swirl of the wet appendage. When he has painted the werewolf’s chest and shoulders, paying special attention to the sinful depth of Yixing’s collarbones and his sternum, he shifts his focus to the rosy buds erect against the porcelain-like skin. The vampire pokes out his tongue and wets the surface along with the areola, lightly biting on it, before sucking it in. His other hand comes up to have his fingers rub and twist the other nipple so that it won’t feel neglected as he laps at the other. 

Yixing’s hands find purchase on the elder’s hair, pushing Yifan down while he arches his back, wanting more of the taller male’s attention on his chest, most especially his nipples. When the younger pulls at the other’s hair to move him to the other side, the vampire groans, the sound sending spikes of arousal up the smaller male’s spine, triggering his erection to grow even harder and heavier from where it has been lying over his stomach and hasn’t been touched. The other must have been exhausted from supporting himself up with one arm that he decides to lie directly on top of Yixing, their naked bodies colliding, the stiffness between them rubbing and pulling a chorus of moans and groans from the both of them. The younger can feel Yifan’s pleasured sounds vibrate on his chest and it does nothing but stimulate him even more. His need for the elder overcoming his better judgment, Yixing’s hands move from where they’ve been massaging and pulling at the vampire’s hair to the other’s shoulder, pushing Yifan down to where he wants him. 

The taller one doesn’t seem to mind as he willingly follows the direction the younger is taking him to, leaving kisses over the smaller’s lean muscles on his way, adoring the cuts of his abs with his tongue before dipping the appendage into Yixing’s navel. His teeth nip at the prominent hip bones before his mouth finally decides to go where the younger’s cock is leaking and begging for attention.

Yifan’s mouth around his cock will always be a sensation Yixing will never get used to but something he will always want. The slide of his heated member into the cold cavern always has him clutching at whatever his hands can grab, the pleasure it gives him making him close his eyes and fuck the vampire’s mouth without remorse. 

The elder doesn’t seem to mind as he opens his mouth to welcome the heated flesh into it, tongue swirling at the tip to taste before sucking on the head and swallowing the rest of the shaft. Yixing has done the same for the vampire, even though it always takes him a few heated dialogues with the other before the elder gives in and takes pleasure where the younger is giving it to him. But tonight the taller male doesn’t seem to be keen with struggling as he surprisingly directs the other to hover above him with Yixing’s ass facing him. 

The werewolf knows what the elder is planning and though a part of him is always embarrassed for such a thing to be done to him, he cannot deny the fact that Yifan eating him out until he turns soft and pliant with the elder’s tongue inside him is one huge turn on, especially when he feels the taller’s large hands squeezing and spreading his ass cheeks apart with the vampire’s face buried in between them. Although reluctant, Yixing heeds the other’s command and comes face to face with his lover’s manhood. He follows Yifan’s example, licking the entirety of the elder’s package before allowing his mouth to stretch around the girth, the length filling the warm cavity with the tip rubbing against the back of his throat. From behind him, Yixing can hear the vampire’s pleasured sounds, his hands caressing the younger’s thighs and ass to show his appreciation and then his tongue follows. 

Yifan traces the back of the younger’s thigh with his tongue, his target and final destination being the pink puckered hole between the rotund globes that his hands are holding. He feels Yixing shiver when he breathes into the pulsating opening, the wrinkled muscle moving frantically in anticipation. The vampire doesn’t make him wait long, he himself already wanting his tongue to invade the warmth of the other’s insides. A bottle of lubricant is suddenly thrown to his side, something that he knows isn’t exactly necessary anymore but he reckons he might not be able to control himself so precautions should be made. He allows his tongue to slide in and out of Yixing’s entrance for a few more times, the younger’s moans encouraging him to do more than what is needed to prepare him, before pulling away to place kisses and bruises on the supple skin of the smaller’s behind while his hands work to lather four fingers with the lubricating fluid. Slowly but surely, Yifan fills his younger lover with all of his lubed fingers, even assuring that he rubs the other’s prostate with all four of them before pulling out, the younger purring salaciously as the sensitive bundle of nerves are stimulated.

“Yifan,” the werewolf’s eyes are crimson and his pupils are dilated, his wolf coming out as his arousal closes in on his peak, “Please.” The elder hums, the sound coming out guttural before pulling himself from beneath the smaller one to kneel behind Yixing.

The vampire watches as the younger meets eyes with him, pushing his lower half against the elder’s saliva-slicked cock, eyes fluttering shut when the stiffness slides between his ass cheeks, face contorting in erotic expressions when Yifan prods his entrance with the tip of his cock. With his hands holding onto the pillow like a lifeline, Yixing urges the elder again, his back flushed and glistening with sweat has the taller male licking his lips as his eyes follow the shadows casted onto the pale skin by the movement of the younger’s muscles. Throwing Yifan another look, the smaller male pushes back against the elder again, two words leaving his lips seductively, “Do it.”

Yifan doesn’t hesitate, pouring a liberal amount of lubricant onto his cock, pumping it to full erection before guiding it towards the younger’s entrance. The gasp that leaves Yixing’s lips makes the vampire stop, asking the other if he is alright and only pushing in once more when he feels the smaller male relax around him. For a moment, the elder slightly regrets that he will be changing his lover into a vampire because he will surely miss the warmth currently wrapping around him. But he quickly shakes the thought away, knowing both of them will still feel good whenever they make love once the younger is already a vampire as well. 

Once he’s fully penetrated Yixing, the elder leans down and wraps an arm around the other while the other helps support his weight. He kisses the skin his lips can reach, both to distract Yixing from the stretch and to give himself something else to do so he can control himself from abruptly moving, not wanting to cause the other any more pain. When the smaller male whispers against his lips that he’s alright and that he wants the elder to move already. Yifan nods in assent and starts rocking his hips, placing a hand on the younger’s chest to fondle them and play with Yixing’s nipples. 

The elder allows the smaller male to pull at his hair, causing his head to lean over the other’s shoulder and have the younger breathe directly to his ears, along with each exhale are his lover’s moans and praises for him. The words _harder, faster, deeper, please, love, yes, more,_ enters his ears directly and bursts inside him like a thousand fireworks, warming up his body that has long forgotten what heat is. Yixing’s words become his fuel, pounding harder, moving faster, thrusting deeper and giving his beloved more than what he asks for, everything that Yifan can and is. A particularly high-pitched keen has the younger pulling away from the mattress, his back curving sexily as the sound dies down to a low purr, eventually coming back when the elder rubs against his prostate again. 

The elder pulls Yixing up, enough for the smaller one to sit on his thighs while he sits on his shins. As if inviting him and giving him permission, the younger’s head lolls back to lean on the other’s shoulder before moving it towards the side to give Yifan easy access to where his jugular is. Taking the open invitation, the vampire buries his nose on the crook of the werewolf’s neck before continuing where he left off, words of adoration for his beloved falling from his lips with every thrust. He bares his fangs at the same time his hand reaches for Yixing’s cock, knowing full well that with the incoherency of the younger’s words and stutter in his screams, the smaller male is close to his climax. The warning that comes in the form of an ear-shattering scream of his name is Yifan’s cue. As the younger’s cum shoots out of his cock to coat the vampire’s hand, the elder breaks the skin on his neck, the first spurt of blood making him sink his fangs deeper until there is nothing left to pierced with anymore. 

Yixing convulses in Yifan’s hold, the pleasure of being penetrated and drawn blood from enough to send him to a story higher than seventh heaven. His eyes flutter shut and stay that way as the elder milks him dry both of cum and blood. He can also feel his lover’s hips moving beneath him, the taller male’s fluids painting his walls white as he slowly drains the life out of the younger. With one last breath of the other’s name, Yixing becomes limp and lifeless in his lover’s embrace, the sweat on his neck dripping down and mixing with the blood that enters the elder’s mouth. 

Yifan cannot express how much he loves the younger’s blood, it might be biased but his beloved’s is the sweetest, the taste and its warmth urging him to drink more of it. He almost forgets to pull away at the last minute because of how good it makes him feel, how invigorated he is by just a drop. When he does retract and open his eyes, Yixing’s weight on his chest and the younger’s sleeping figure with his lips losing the colour in them makes Yifan tighten his hold on the other, drawing soothing circles on his lover’s hips despite knowing the fact that the smaller male is already in deep sleep, his body preparing for its full transformation. The vampire leans down once again to lick at the wound on his beloved’s neck, tasting for the last time Yixing’s warm blood before his saliva seals the punctured skin. Once he’s done with concealing the site, Yifan trails his lips up to where the younger’s ear is. The sliver of light coming in through the small gap on the curtains aligns with Yixing’s lips perfectly and it drives the elder to move down and place a kiss on the soft flesh before whispering, “I love you.”

 

“Yifan,” the younger wakes with a gasp, body pulling away from the mattress as his eyes open fully. He feels the mattress dip on his side, making him turn when he feels hands envelop him in an embrace. Instinctively, he leans into the other’s touch, head falling to the sturdy chest close to him.

“You’re awake,” the words and breathed in relief to the crown of his head, the arms around him tightening once more. Yifan’s deep voice calms him down, his breathing evening out as the elder’s hand caresses his back.

“How long was I asleep?” His question comes out quietly, the stillness of the room still making it loud enough for Yifan to hear.

“Two days,” the taller one answers honestly. Yixing feels different, as should be and he feels like he should have been asleep for a century with the fact that from now on he will not be able to sleep anymore, not that he needs it.

The younger extracts himself from the other’s hold, albeit reluctantly because Yifan feels warm despite him being a vampire, “I want to know what I look like.”

A finger traces the angle of his nose and the younger instantly closes his eyes, when the finger reaches his lips it only stays there for a while before it is exchanged for a soft pair of lips. He accepts the kiss, gliding his lips with the other’s. With his forehead against Yifan’s and his lips still in touch with the elder’s, the taller male whispers, “You’re beautiful, Yixing.”

Even with the taller one’s reassurances, Yixing forces his lover to show him to the mirror, the elder guiding him and standing behind him with his arms around the younger’s waist. The smaller one’s breath hitches, his hair has changed into a golden blond colour and his eyes are blue. He realizes that he looks very much like the man in the first portrait, except his hair is shorter and there is a hint of deep crimson in the edge of his irises.

“It’s me,” he breathes out. Yifan chuckles against his neck, the elder’s breath tickling him and making him cover the side where the taller male’s face is hiding on his neck. 

“Of course it is,” the older vampire answers, licking at the healing wound again.

As if remembering something, the younger straightens up, turning in Yifan’s embrace and startling the elder. With wide curious eyes pointed towards him, Yixing turns shy all of a sudden but he can’t look away when a hand lifts his chin, the elder asking him if there is something wrong. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, opening after a while, looking up and quickly blurting out, “I love you.” The younger buries his face on the taller’s chest afterwards.

The elder still stunned by his words because it is always him who initiates it and he has never heard those words from the smaller one. If Yixing is still human, he’ll probably blush at his sudden confession, the words that he has been wanting to say finally leaving his lips. The younger tries to follow the other’s body when Yifan pulls away but the elder doesn’t allow him, attacking the smaller one by placing a hand on his neck, thumb tracing the wound he left behind.

“Say it again,” the older vampire requests, eyes warm as he looks at his younger lover, “I want to hear it again. Please.”

Yixing bites his bottom lip, feeling for the first time his fangs, looking up at Yifan through his eyelashes. The way the elder looks at him makes him melt and the words come out of his mouth so effortlessly, “I love you.”

The stretch of Yifan’s lips is something that Yixing sees for the first time, the younger melting once again when the taller male pulls him flush to the elder’s chest, eyes never leaving the other’s as he responds with the smile never fading from his lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
